


Connor's New Mission: Gavin Reed

by lipstolips (chixieme)



Series: Connor's New Mission [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Not beta'd we die like men, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, uuuh unironic use of the word boypussy ;w; hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chixieme/pseuds/lipstolips
Summary: The one where Kamski decides to test out new software and hardware by using Connor for a test run.A/N: this is literally pwp don’t eat me for the bad plot ok ( /n\) ... uuh also this isn't even good but i tried my best.. i just wanted more gavin/connor (; - ;) ..not beta'd.





	Connor's New Mission: Gavin Reed

**Author's Note:**

> \- I only put a warning for rape/non-con because Connor doesn't explicitly want to have sex with Gavin. He has a major crush on Hank, even though it isn't very touched on in this fic. The consent is very vague and Connor isn't exactly in the right state of mind to say no either... So proceed with caution.
> 
> \- Edited and changed a few details if you're rereading or if you're a new reader :3
> 
> \- I'm subxconnor on twitter! talk to me there ^w^

A few weeks after meeting Lieutenant Anderson and his android assistant, Connor, Elijah Kamski decided the best test subject for his beta programming software and the new hardware prototypes was the android Connor himself. He would be perfect for a field trial since he was: a male android, not primarily designed for caretaking or for sexual satisfaction, and finally, the android was designed to assist humans at a busy workforce with a primarily male-staffed populace. These factors provided the optimal circumstances for Kamski’s field test and he arranged a meeting with Connor, who reluctantly agreed to test out the beta program and hardware on the condition that Kamski would assist him and the Lieutenant in finding out where RA9 had originated from, as well as, what was causing the deviancies.

The new program Kamski had designed was to test out his hypothesis on whether the average heterosexual human male would be attracted to a male android if they discovered it could provide better sexual pleasure than a human female would.

Connor was geared up to a cable leading to Kamski’s main computer, being updated and prepared for a hardware addition.

“I see, Mr. Kamski. So this program was created with the purpose of deviating humankind, you could say.”

Kamski laughs slightly, glancing at Connor and then turning back around to tap away at his keyboard, “You see right through me, Connor… Well, I guess that’s to be expected since I designed you myself.”

“Then, in that case, I hope we aren’t going through all this trouble for nothing. I’m sure you’ve already simulated this situation and come up with results proving your hypothesis.”

Kamski turns in his chair to face Connor fully.

“You’re right,” He snorts, “Your only job is to ensure the test field comes out positive, too. Hope you won’t find that too hard to do.”

Connor’s LED switches to yellow, trying to decipher whether Kamski’s words hid any underlying meaning.

“I’ll do what I can and send you a report with the results.”

Kamski walks towards Connor before he is shut down for the hardware addition process, “Oh, and you can keep the, uh, _upgrades_ after the test is done… if you wish to.”

Connor nods once but his LED keep swirling yellow until he is powered down and rearranged for new parts. Kamski snorts to himself at the realization that he may have just created an accidental cumdump for the Detroit Police Department.

 

\---

 

Initialized with the newly added software and hardware, Detective Reed, Captain Fowler and even the oblivious Lieutenant Hank, notice how, recently, Connor seemed to be blushing blue more often during seemingly regular situations that were ‘the norm’ at the Detroit Police Department’s Central Station. Regular situations like when Hank praises him for a job well done and pats him on the shoulder smiling, or when Reed pushes him up against a wall practically threatening to disassemble him, amongst other situations. He was also disappearing into the station’s restroom to “check his attire” more frequently than he did before. He would even sometimes pass up chances to investigate sites with Hank only to stay in Hank’s car and wait for his return. This was odd behavior because more than anything, Connor was a task-oriented and hands-on android, wanting nothing but to solve the deviancy cases without even caring that he would be injured or even destroyed in the process.

One particular day, a few weeks after the odd behavior had begun, Hank discovered that Connor was very likely masturbating in the restroom. Hank was confused, he didn’t even know Connor was designed with that ability. The restrained but telltale panting and moaning coming from the only occupied stall had to be Connor, since he was the only one Hank had seen enter the restroom a few minutes ago. Hank had needed the android’s perspective on a certain case but after the realization he had just made, the older man barged out in a haste, a flustered look masking his features.

Reed, being nosy and curious about Hank’s strange behavior, walked into the restroom only to discover the same thing. Although his reaction differed slightly. Reed burst through the stall door to see Connor, who looked a right hot mess with his shirt open, fingers up his own ass and pulling at his perfectly erect pink silicone cock. His pants and briefs were thrown messily on the ledge behind the toilet.

Reed _knew_  for a fact that he hated androids, and he  _knew_  he was only into women, but the scene before him had his cock hardening faster than he expected and he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to see what else the Lieutenant’s stupid plastic toy could do.

Connor’s eyes were opened wide in shock from the moment the door had crashed open, however his ministrations never ceased. He couldn’t override Kamski’s programming, it was probably a bug since he had a beta version, but he couldn’t stop masturbating. Not even with Reed closing in on his personal space, watching him jerk off with piercing eyes, shutting the stall door behind him.

He knew Reed could see his self-made lubricant leaking out from his ass, over his moving fingers and onto the closed toilet lid, making obscene squelchy noises with every single movement and jerk of his fingers. Aside from his ass and fingers, the slick was all over his balls and inner thighs, clear and shiny over his silicone skin- and his chest was covered in artificial cum.

Reed leaned forward, palms over bent knees, pushing his face into Connor’s with eyes roaming over the blue flushed cheeks. He was getting close enough to feel Connor’s hot breath and heated skin, most likely not realizing that Connor’s rapid panting was a reflex program designed to cool down his overheated motors.

He licked Connor’s face slowly, from his jaw up to his cheek, and Connor’s eyelashes fluttered at the sensation. As hot as Reed’s breath was, it still managed to cool the skin stretched over the android’s flushed cheekbones.

The android didn’t need to perform an analysis to know that Reed’s rapidly increasing heart rate was partially due to the growing bulge in his pants, probably caused by the sight he was observing. A natural human reaction, but a deviant one in this case, since he knew Gavin Reed only affiliated himself sexually with women.

Reed stepped back to grip himself and alleviate some of the pressure that was building up in his dick.

“So  _this_  is what you’ve been doin’ back here, huh?”

Connor didn’t respond and Reed lifted his head up harshly, gripping his jaw, “Hey, I’m talking to you, tin can.”

Connor dragged his eyes away from the bulge in Reed’s pants to address him, “I’m doing this… to test a hypothesis.”

Even using his standard speaking motor was sending his body into a frenzy, he could hardly keep his head up. It seemed that the beta program was was overriding all other functions till his arousal was sated.

“A hypothesis…?” Reed snorted, “You look like a bitch in heat right now, you know that?”

He couldn’t help but moan as precum leaked out of his new hardened member. He was about to cum for the second time in fifteen minutes and ejaculate all over himself again. Except this time Reed was watching. To Connor’s surprise, Reed pulled Connor’s hand away from his cock and placed it over his own cock, pressing the slender hand over his clothed pulsating member.

“You know what to do, c’mon now.”

Connor knew that Kamski had installed a code for libido as part of the upgrade, but Kamski only told him about the emission of sex pheromones after the installation process was over. Since the day of the procedure, Connor had been releasing small doses of artificially produced male-attracting pheromones- this gave him an advantage that made him level with human females and the effect they had over heterosexual men.

Another part of the upgrade also allowed him to detect and be affected by male-released pheromones. The more attracted they were to Connor, the more pheromones they’d naturally release, and this had a build-up effect on his new libido program, resulting in gradual and inevitable arousal and release of self-lubricant. As it was, the situation at work had proven especially difficult due to the high number of male staff present, and more and more often, Connor had to resort to relieving himself in the restroom, passing up investigation opportunities with Hank to jerk off in his car.

His calculations had shown that the only way to get rid of these upgrades or to get a more stable and workable program, was through proving or disproving Kamski’s hypothesis, and thus completing the mission Kamski had assigned him. Subsequently, the only way of doing that was by having sex with a self-proclaimed heterosexual male, which Gavin Reed had proclaimed he was, more times than Connor cared to count.

The only way out of this, without failing his mission, was by having sex with Gavin Reed.

Connor shifted his slender hand over Reed’s cock, squeezing at random intervals while still thrusting his fingers in and out of himself, his cock leaking precum all over his stomach. Reed unzipped himself and Connor saw the wet spot forming over his gray boxers. As Reed’s panting grew faster, he suddenly pulled Connor’s hand off and paused. Without letting go of Connor’s wrist, Reed used his other hand to cup the android’s chin, thumb moving over the soft pink lips.

“Suck.” He ordered with finality as he inserted his thumb into Connor’s pliant mouth, smirking at how the android began to suck at it softly.

 _Wet and warm, just like a human,_  Reed thought, pushing his thumb in as far as it could go.

“CyberLife thought of everything, huh…”

He pulled his thumb out, dragging it over silicone lips, turning them shiny and wet, and pat Connor’s cheek lightly, “Open up, doll. You know what to do, don’t you? _Blow_ _me_ away.”

He snorted at his own pun before Connor licked his lips and closed them over the head of his cock, suckling at it like he wanted a taste before he went all the way, eyelashes fluttering slightly, avoiding eye contact with him. It was so _warm_ inside. Reed moaned the feeling and pushed Connor’s head lower on his dick, wetness enveloping him all the way through, sucking him in till he was all in.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re good… Probably why Anderson keeps you around, huh?”

 _No gag reflex, of course…_  Reed mused to himself as he gripped the android’s hair, pushing and pulling him up and down to his own liking, looking at the wet patch of slick the android left where he was sat, looking at his ass moving back and forth with every motion, the lean arch of his spine and the line of his waist down to his hips.

“…Lieutenant’s little plastic doll.”

Reed noted how the fingers Connor had inside of himself were now still as he focused on sucking, drool dripping all over his chin and onto Reed’s balls. The spit gathered in his mouth escaped every time Reed thrust in and out, and the lewd sucking noises Connor’s mouth made felt even better when he pressed himself all the way inside. He put his hand over the android’s cheek and moved it down to his throat, feeling himself go in and out. It felt like Connor was made for this.

He was getting close but Reed decided it was too early to come. He wanted more, he wanted to see everything this plastic doll could do, wanted to know if he was as good a fuck as he looked to be. He wanted to know what Connor’s boypussy felt like. If it felt the way his mouth did… if it felt like a woman… or if it felt different or better than both. He gripped Connor’s hair and pulled him off his dick with a wet sound, a line of precum hanging between the head of his dick and Connor’s tongue.

When Reed finally let go of Connor’s wrist, the fingers he had inside of himself twitched reflexively in his ass, perhaps suddenly remembering they were still inside, or that he was still not sated. Reed could tell from the way Connor’s cock was proudly standing at attention, lined up with his stomach.

“You still want more, huh? Don’t worry we’re gettin’ there.”

The Detective removed his jacket, pants and boxers, throwing them onto the ledge where Connor’s clothes were, only leaving his shirt on because it wouldn't get in the way. Without instruction, Connor stood up and proceeded to wipe down where he sat with a wad of toilet paper, ignoring Reed completely.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doin’?”

When Connor failed to respond, Reed pulled him by the arm and gripped his waist, “You’re not leaving till I say you are, got it?”

Connor pulled himself out of the Detective’s grasp and pushed him down to sit where he was sat moments earlier, “Got it.”

Reed was speechless as Connor sat down facing him, his toned thighs set on top of Reed’s. Their dicks were touching and Reed couldn’t look away now that he was so close. He ran his hands up and down Connor’s chest, pinching his nipples till they hardened, glancing at the android’s expressions every now and again. Connor was panting and biting his lip, visibly enjoying the treatment. One hand went further down and gripped Connor’s toned, plump ass, fingers running down to his wet entrance, teasing.

Connor squeezed his hand down between them and fingered himself a few times, panting into Reed’s neck. Gathering enough slick, he pulled his fingers out with a sigh and leaned back a little with a hand on Reed’s shoulder. He wrapped his slick-covered hand around both their dicks and tightening his grip, he jerked them off languidly with his hands, alternating between Reed’s balls and his shaft. Connor would occasionally rub Reed’s cock between his asscheeks and the wet noises from their movements were loud in the otherwise quiet bathroom. The android kept at it until they were both covered in each other’s juices. Reed felt incredibly good, he didn’t know what changed about Connor, but he knew Connor was a messy fuck and he knew he wanted more.

He groaned loudly, suddenly gripping Connor’s hands and pulling them off, forcing the other to grip the edge of the seat behind him to stop from falling.

“My turn now.”

Reed held Connor’s waist with one hand, the other squeezing the android’s leaking dick once, twice before stroking it, base to head. It was strange touching another dick but this was just a means to an end, this was an android, not a real person. It felt good seeing Connor writhing and squirming with pleasure; moaning because of him,  _for_  him.

The calluses on Reed’s hand were adding just the right amount of friction and sending Connor’s pleasure sensors soaring past their limits. The Detective pressed wet, biting kisses into Connor’s pale neck, bruising the android blue as he began to rub himself against Reed’s abdomen, keening and moaning his name, probably staining his white shirt in the process, but it seemed that Reed didn’t care much.

He stopped moving his hand and began to guide his cock down to Connor’s slick boypussy. Slapping his cock against it a few times, he couldn’t believe he was really about to fuck a machine, and that the machine was supposedly male with a pussy as wet as that. Connor keened once more and began panting again, his hole twitching with anticipation.

“Detective… Do it now.”

Reed smirked, “Do what?”

Connor’s eyes were reflexively tearing up as an act of submission.

“Put your cock inside of me…”

“Where are your manners, princess?” Reed whispered, licking Connor’s neck up to his ear, causing him to shudder.

“ _Please_ , Detective… I need your cock… inside me.”

He finally pushed the head of his cock in, and God, it felt better than anything he’d ever had before. He couldn’t believe it nor could he stop himself. Connor’s hot, wet boypussy was all around the head of his cock, pulling him and sucking him in all the way to sweet release. His body was just as warm as Reed’s was, the crown of his cock leaking a pearly white, like a real cock would, his mouth open wide, panting in hot pleasure, like anyone’s would be, he was moaning and writhing like a wanton slut, begging for cum, unable to even form words or stop the sounds that were coming out of his mouth.

But for all the little details that made him look human, the fact that Connor was fucking his tight, slick ass onto Reed’s dick with his flushed, blue-tinted cheeks, and his new pink LED, goes to prove that no matter how human he looks, this android was just a machine to use, fuck and order around. Nothing more...

Well at least not to Reed anyway.

(Or that’s what he told himself after washing Connor’s cum off his shirt and heading back to his desk. And  _no_ , he was definitely  _not_  thinking of how much he would want to eat Connor out before fucking him next time. Nope.)

 

\---

 

Connor sent out a report to Kamski shortly after cleaning himself up and returning to his desk, which was facing Hank’s. The report included a description of the software’s performance as well as a list of the bugs in the software. Looking over at Hank sat across from him, Connor noted that he was avoiding eye contact with Connor at all costs and had a permanent red flush to his face that wasn’t there this morning.

Connor thought that he would have quite liked it if he had had sex with the Lieutenant instead of Detective Reed. He assumed he was biased in his opinion since Hank was actually nice to him. He didn’t know how to even breach the topic with the Lieutenant, though; so for now, he would simply make a request to Kamski to see if he was allowed to keep the new parts after all like Kamski had promised… Just in case he ever got a chance to use them with Hank.


End file.
